Vinnie Terrio
VincentLittlest Bigfoot AlfonsoFrenemies, referenced later by Sunil in The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble when Vinnie says "Sticky Feet is my middle name!" "Vinnie" Terrio is a gecko with a talent for dancing. He isn't very smart, but he does try his best at whatever he does. He is a top-notch dancer but he still messes up a lot, due to being clumsy. Personality A somewhat goofy gecko, Vinnie can be a little bit loud and excitable, but he's a good friend to the other pets and tries to play things cool. Vinnie is portrayed as the least intelligent of the main cast, often unable to understand different situations or know the meaning of certain words or phrases. Vinnie loves to dance and can't stop himself from doing so, but he also has a clumsy loss of balance caused by his tail and as a result, he often ends up tripping, breaking things, or ruining something else. It's shown in Frenemies that the loss of his tail makes him a better dancer. Vinnie also has a jealous side as seen in Blythe's Crush, when he was trying to get the better of Esteban. Development and design Vinnie Terrio was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Vinnie had pink irises, less hair on the back of his head, a shorter tail and wore a golden necklace and an earring. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, he was named Tony.Original names from DVD He was named after Deney Terrio, who was the host of Dance Fever.Julie McNally Cahill about his name He is a green gecko with a big segment of deep green on his chest and stomach. He has tiny green freckles between his eyes and noticeable hair slicked back on the top of his head. His eyes are a very dull shade of purple-gray. A toy concept art for a Happy Meal toy with the name "Tony" was made by Christine Veverka, bearing the description: "loud & proud; sweet; wide-eyed innc; Think Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. Lady gecko's man with a strong Brooklyn accent. Heckuva dancer, knows a ton of moves- but his knowledge really doesn't extend to anything else." Its design had pink irises, eyelashes and the same earring as before, but it lacked the chest hair and featured a brown cap.Odds and Ends: Sketches and Process Pics by Christine Veverka Outfits *During the fashion show, Vinnie dressed in a white shirt with a single white glove and a white hat. This look being very reminiscent and most-likely based off of an old look first made known by Michael Jackson. *In Gailbreak!, he wears spy gear. *Mambo dancer. *During an imagination scene in Sweet (Truck) Ride, he wears a Star Trek suit. *In What Did You Say?, he wears a pink dress. *In Mean Isn't Your Color, he wears an outfit that looks like Lord of the Dance: Michael Flatley. *A Scottish outfit during an imagination scene in Helicopter Dad. *Top hat, tuxedo outfit and tap shoes, a la Fred Astaire or similar, when being the entertainment at Penny Ling's party in Frenemies. Quotes *''"NO ONE'S CHANGING THIS CHANNEL!"'' Trivia *Vinnie is the only cold-blooded pet in the main cast, as well as the only non-mammal. Gallery :Gallery of Vinnie's alternate outfits References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pets